<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alright Boys. Lets. Get. Festive! by Feline_Acrobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142450">Alright Boys. Lets. Get. Festive!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat'>Feline_Acrobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Logince! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Logan, I got tinsel!!!! We gotta decorate!!!” Roman and Logan have to make this house spotless. In 2 hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Logince! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alright Boys. Lets. Get. Festive!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The others get here in the next part! For now have some panicked decoration! Also this was made before Janus revealed his name and I'm not planning on changing the names, but Janus is called Camora or just Cam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Logan, I got tinsel!!!! We gotta decorate!!!”</p><p>Logan stumbled out of his couch cocoon before marching up to Roman and dead weighting on his shoulder. Roman immediately dropped the box of tinsel in his hands and caught his beloved. Roman gave him an incredulous look as he helped the man to stand up straight. He lifted the box with one arm and wrapped the other around Logan and walked them both to the couch. He set Logan down on the couch and set the tinsel in front of him, before grabbing a hot cup of coffee for Logan and handing it over. While Logan was becoming human, Roman went to get more of the decorations and rang up their friends who were expected to be getting there in about an hour. Their dorm was a bit away from the airport, but their friends were all in a taxi on their way at this point. Before they arrived Roman was dedicated to making the house spotless. He had to have everything decorated, and all their sleeping spaces set up, and not look like a trash panda when they got here. So, he got to decorating and nudged his boyfriend to go get cleaned up.</p><p>By the time Logan was clean and dressed, Roman had already cleaned, organized, and decorated the house. Roman rushed by him and mentioned that he gave Virgil and Patton dibs on his own bed and that he was probably going to be crashing in the living room with the others, and then ran to the bathroom. Logan tsked and grabbed all of Roman’s things and set them up in his room, he wasn’t about to lose his alone time with his boyfriend for the rest of the break. He then got to work on setting up Remy and Camora’s air mattress, he knew better than to set up two considering Remy literally couldn’t sleep without being attached to Cam. There were about 6 spare blankets in the closet, and if Logan knew Cam, he would need all of them like the lizard he is. Plus, Logan had Roman and 3 blankets in his room and Roman’s room had 8 because of aesthetics.</p><p>When Roman was ready, he was met with their home more meticulous than it was when they had first moved in, and Logan had a large tray with cups filled with marshmallows and a huge thermos likely filled with hot cocoa.</p><p>“surprise prince charming!”</p><p>Roman dropped his towel around his neck and swooped his lovely boyfriend into a warm embrace. He showered the boy with kisses and had a bright grin when he pulled away.</p><p>“did you start laundry?”</p><p>“filled, and ready, not started, was waiting for this batch of dirty clothes.” Logan smirked and snatched the dirty clothes from his loves arms and rushed to the laundry room.</p><p>“you’re an angel on earth my darlingest Logan dear!!!”</p><p>And he swept off to do finishing touches before their guests arrived. DING DONG. Here they are. MEOWWWWWW!!! And there’s Queenie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>